


Je t'aime till my dying days

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathing, Erection Problems, M/M, Massage, both can top & bottom, essential oil, only husbands can do this, rough & tender sex, the level of trust is the highest number you can think of, you're simply not ready for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: There's nothing Mark couldn't do for Jackson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Je t'aime till my dying days

**Author's Note:**

> I re-opened the series for this one-shot. I've started this story on 1.3.2020 and finished it somewhere around a week later or so... and then I've forgotten about it.  
> To tell you, I like it more than I can admit.  
> I stole the title from this [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is8O41t13cw) song

Steam was rising to the bathroom ceiling, where Jackson relaxed with Mark after their extremely hectic schedule. The orange essential oil penetrated his lungs and muscles, making him chuckle like a fool. Though the ceramic bathtub was large enough for two people, Mark's long legs were in the way most of the time, so Jackson had to take appropriate measures. At first, he only eyed his husband's slender but muscled thighs. Then he moved even more south and hungrily devoured the beautiful line of the tibia bones. Jackson ran his fingers over the discrete patch of hair with a low groan and ended up on Mark's knees. He gave his husband one final look before he yanked his legs closer, opening them and let them settle around his waist. Mark ended up with his neck awkwardly leaning against the bathtub wall, his expression wild and a bit shocked.

"Tall people and their _tall_ legs," Jackson complained in English, shaking his head in the process of stroking the sides of Mark's calves.

"It's _long_ legs, not _tall_." Mark corrected him, still a bit bewildered by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Long, tall…" shrugging it off, Jackson smiled as his fingers were gently massaging Mark's muscles.

"Also, I'm only a centimeter taller." When their eyes met, Mark still looked like he's been adjusting to his new position while Jackson gave him a tender smile.

"Mark," Jackson almost whispered, his eyes following down the blurred lines of his body hidden under the water. Not like Jackson couldn't see _everything,_ anyway. " _Mark…"_

"Hm?"

Jackson sighed lowly. He fell the tension creeping from his shoulder to his pectorals. Each of Mark's movements, or the almost inaudible noises he was making, was filling Jackson's lungs and raising his chest like running instead of relaxing. Mark, as if he could see inside of Jackson's body, smirked at that. The hand that Mark previously rested on the edge was now lifted, and with his thumb, he started to tease his bottom lip. He did all of that while he was watching Jackson and his restless hands.

"Babe," Jackson moaned, his hands moving up, under Mark's knees, "you're so freaking hot like this." He hungrily eyed the middle of his husband's – the muscles like tasty cakes, just waiting for Jackson to bite into them.

"Tell me more…" Mark teased him, still running his fingers over his plush lips.

Jackson yanked him closer again, which made Mark slide down into the water almost entirely if he didn't manage to catch himself on his hands. His thighs were now hugging the sides of Jackson's torso, their groins dangerously close. Mark breathed out slowly, trying to restrain himself from settling his ass up straight on Jackson's cock.

"How soft you are," Jackson praised the shaved parts of Mark's body, "I love when I touch you down here, and all I can feel is how tender your skin is…" Jackson closed his hand around Mark's soft cock, gently tugging it and playing around with the foreskin.

"…and when I wrap my mouth around you? That's so delicate, like I'm sucking on a lollipop. You're so perfect to me." Jackson groaned, his fingers tightening around the base of Mark's cock.

The warm water helped the blood circulate faster in their bodies, so it was no surprise that in a minute, Mark's cock was semi-hard, and it didn't end up there because Jackson had no plans to stop stroking his fingers over his husband's penis. Mark watched as Jackson's hand disappeared under the water for a second, and then with a quiet _splash,_ appeared back on the surface.

"Don't make me even start with your ass," Jackson hissed as if he tried to collect what's left of his restrain and not to jump Mark right in there.

"But…" Mark moaned loudly, not even trying to hide his excitement. It's been three weeks since they've been intimate like this. They never had enough time or energy, and quick or almost sleepy handjobs had barely satisfied their needs. "I want to hear more."

Jackson chuckled at that, "someone is in the _dirty talk_ mood, hm?"

" _Please,_ Gaga…" Mark blinked twice, looking at his husband innocently through his long eyelashes, "you have me served."

"I do…" but despite Mark's demands, Jackson released his cock and pressed his fingers into his hipbones, massaging him there with his thumbs and watching as Mark's hips bucked up few times in anticipation. It was picture-perfect, the tanned body stretching and working under his hands like playdough.

"Your hands must be aching…" Jackson slid his hands down on Mark's ass, gripping the flesh almost painfully before he wrapped his arms around Mark's back and pushed him up, closer to his body.

Mark's core strength was always admirable that Jackson almost whistled when Mark lifted his arms, nothing but Jackson's hands supporting the lower of his back. It was a dangerous forty-five-degree angle, but Mark was there hanging like a masterpiece, his muscles straining, veins full, and body ready for anything. And then, with no problems, hands in the air, he slowly pushed himself into a seating position, pressing their bodies together.

As Mark straddled his lap, Jackson immediately seized the opportunity and pressed his face in the crook of Mark's neck, gently sucking and biting into his sensitive skin. Mark groaned lightly, his hands finally finding a place on Jackson's shoulders.

"Wait a moment…" Mark gently pushed him away, "something's wrong…"

"What?" Jackson felt almost impossibly tight in his chest, nipples erected and ready for any foreplay.

"I don't…" Mark looked around them to be more specific, but he couldn't find it.

"Oh, don't worry, babe."

With that, Jackson's hand was back at his cock, this time jerking him faster and harder, while Mark tried to steady himself and find the strange missing puzzle. He couldn't concentrate well when the feeling was a bit off. Something wasn't alright. At that moment, when his cock was fully hard, and he was sitting in Jackson's lap, he felt like something was missing.

"You want me to talk about your beautiful asscheeks?" Jackson murmured, licking the water mixed with sweet off Mark's neck, "when I saw you this morning doing squads, I almost snapped. I was so ready to jump you in front of everyone."

"Gaga…" Mark sighed, pressing his ass harder between the space of Jackson's thighs. He almost grasped _it,_ the void – the missing note in their symphony, but Jackson started to fondle with his balls, teeth scraping the skin on his Addam's apple. Mark moaned, hooking his arm behind Jackson's neck, refusing to let him go from teasing his sensitive spot with his mouth.

"Fuck," Mark cried, chasing every bit of Jackson's skin with his body. They brushed against each other; Jackson's back arched when Mark pressed himself against his nipples.

"I can't even…" Jackson pumped him faster, "how perfect you are."

"Sweetheart," Mark moaned, his head falling back as he fought his desire just to shove Jackson against the hard surface of the tub and ride him, " _please_ …" these unfinished sentences were always the last bit of his sanity. Mark _knew_ that Jackson _knows_ him so well that he didn't have to tell him more. Their ability to read each other's body language was on a different level.

"You want my cock, babe?"

" _Mhm…"_ Mark kissed his ear.

After a semi pause, Mark felt as Jackson stilled and tensed at the same time. Mark opened his eyes curiously, brushing his nose against Jackson's temple and waiting for revelation. But nothing happened, and Mark was left hanging on.

"What's wrong, Gaga?" he asked.

"I…"

There it was again, but Mark couldn't grasp what exactly was wrong the whole time, and now when Jackson acted strangely, it only deepened. Mark gently massaged his husband's nape and kissed his cheek to encourage him into talking. The hand on his cock suddenly disappeared, and Mark had to push himself away to look better at Jackson's face. He followed the trace of his look and ended up with his head bowed and looking at his husband's limp cock.

Suddenly it clicked together.

The silence was almost awkward because _this_ never happened before. Mark was glued to him, naked hot and moaning and begging, so Jackson should've been hard and ready for sex by now. But no, the flaccid one-eyed snake has glared at Mark stubbornly.

"This is embarrassing…" Jackson muttered, his face getting warm. That was the reason why he felt abnormally tight in his chest while his balls didn't react at all.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Mark assured him, cupping his face and kissing his forehead, "it's probably the water. It happens."

"Yeah, you're probably right," it relaxed him a bit, "but the warm water always helped me. Look at yours. So beautiful, hard and leaking and mine…" Jackson covered his face in shame. There was his cock, floating in the water and giving no fuck.

"It's been like this for a few days now. I didn't want to bother you with it, I thought…"

"Hey, _hey…"_ gently, Mark shooed away his husband's hands, "there's no reason for you to hide from me, alright?" he looked into Jackson's eyes but was met with resistance as Jackson glanced away.

"Look at me," Mark insisted, "Gaga, come on!"

Jackson blinked, then averted his eyes on the other side before he looked at Mark's lips, took his time to stare at the adorable mole over his upper lip, and only then he gave Mark a shy look. Nothing was more embarrassing for a man in his twenties than a problem with his erection. It was a hardcore horror movie.

"It's alright," Mark smiled at him, "it's been a rough three weeks, and we're exhausted not only physically but also mentally. You need to relax and have some time for yourself."

"But…" Jackson shut his eyes tightly.

"No _buts, there's_ nothing wrong with that. You pushed yourself too much, and your body needs time to gain its strength back. Everything will be okay again. "Mark kissed him on the lips while his palms traveled down on the sides of Jackson's neck.

"I'll make you some tea, give you a nice and long massage, read you some story and cuddle you to sleep."

Jackson breathed out through his nose. The tenderness made him melt like a cotton candy against his husband's body, right into his lips, so Mark could drink him now and swallow every bit of him. In the back of his mind, Jackson still could feel ashamed for not even being able to get up his cock. If he would've lost his erection during the hot foreplay, it would be different, but not making it up? That was a punch straight to his face. Thanks, gods, he had such an understanding and loving husband.

"Now, I'll kiss you some more," Mark gently tugged at his bottom lip, "I'll wash you and take you to bed, alright?"

"I'd love that…" Jackson moaned against Mark's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"God, I'm lucky to have you," Jackson nuzzled his face into Mark's neck, "you're the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"Gaga," Mark giggled as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and cuddled him with his whole body, "I promise you; everything will be fine in the morning."

"I trust you."

They stayed a bit longer in the water, hugging each other. At the same time, Mark assured his husband that it's only temporary, maybe it will take two or three days, perhaps everything will be alright in the morning, but things like these happen to men sometimes, and there's nothing to feel ashamed for. Jackson nodded, his cheeks still a bit reddish. Mark had to swear that he's not angry or disappointed before he could let go of Jackson and wash him. Even when the bubbles were popping in Jackson's hair as Mark shampooed it, Jackson still had some comments about his dick and how ugly it was and that they were no friends anymore. Mark shook his head at that, wiping the foam off Jackson's forehead and kissed him there.

He would probably act the same as Jackson. Every man turns into a man-child when his masculinity is being threatened. But right now, he had to stay strong and supportive of his husband.

"Your cock is not ugly, and if you don't want to be friends with him, I still want to!" Mark smiled, "so now, let's get him clean and nice…"

"He doesn't deserve it." Jackson murmured.

"I think he does deserve even more," Mark grabbed his husband's face and sucked at his jaw, "for always making me feel so fucking good in my ass."

Jackson groaned, "fuck."

"I bet my ass still wants to be friends with your cock."

"Mark," Jackson laughed at that, "what the hell?" 

Without a word, Mark hugged him tightly and kissed him on his ear, "I love you."

Jackson giggled at that, pressing his mouth against Mark's trapezius muscle, "At this point, you don't even have to tell me anymore. I can feel it in each of your words or touch."

The water was getting cold, but Jackson swore that Mark's body heat was enough to keep him warm. He _so_ wanted to stay in there and keep melting in Mark's arms, but his husband pushed him back gently, saying something about Jackson being anemic, and it's not good for him to stay in cold water. _Yeah, that_ , Jackson sighed and let Mark rinse the foam from his hair and body. Then he returned the favor by scrubbing Mark's back and pecking his shoulders at times.

When their bath time was over, and Mark stood up, Jackson's eyes have met Mark's cock just a few centimeters away from his face. He was still half-hard, the smooth peachy skin looking like a desert. How was this fair when not even the cooling water was able to put Mark's pride down?

"I want to suck you off," Jackson blurted out suddenly, "maybe… _then…"_

"Hm?"

Jackson looked up desperately, "maybe it will help, you know? Sucking your delicate…" he didn't finish because Mark moved – he stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel from the hanger.

"Come here." He sprawled it in front of Jackson, who blinked at him almost owlishly before he chuckled. A bit distracted by Mark's offer, Jackson turned around until he realized that he searched for the plug.

Once out of the tub, Jackson fell straight into Mark's waiting arms. In no way was he going to look at his wrinkled and shrunken cock. The faster it will get covered, the better. Mark dried his hair off with the towel, then the rest of his body. Usually, Mark would take the body cream and spend the time of his life by massaging it into Jackson's skin, but he had different plans tonight.

"Today is the day of taking care of my sweetheart, so go and get ready on the bed. I'll be back before you say _nonlinear equations."_ Mark pinched his naked ass.

"What?" Jackson stared at him, "you can say the most unsexy things."

Mark laughed at that "go-go."

"But still…" Jackson walked backward while Mark was pushing him out of the bathroom, "the blowjob is a thing. We're doing it. I want to."

"Of course," Mark promised, "just let me finish."

"You don't need to!" Jackson grabbed his husband's hand, trying to allure him into their bed.

"Gaga, please, it will take only a few minutes. I want to brush my teeth, put some gel on my knee, and my face needs a scrub."

"Your face is utterly beautiful!" Jackson stopped, which made Mark collide with him, "but be quick, alright?"

Mark nodded and pecked his lips with a smile, "I'll be back before you say _nonlinear equations…"_

**

Jackson was lying on his front, lazily kicking his feet in the air, and thinking about what Mark said in the tub. Sure, he was getting suspicious when he started to wake up with no morning wood continuously. One, two days, and he only shrugged at that, three and four, he was getting nervous, and now, on the fifth day? His dick decided to take holidays. Jackson groaned into to pillow and put his legs back on the mattress. Maybe he was getting old.

He couldn't fathom how fucking unfair it would be if, in his twenty-six, he would have to visit a urologist or a sexologist. What will the doctor think if he lays his eyes on Jackson Wang and his wrinkled cock? In no fucking way he was ready to go to see a doctor. He'd rather swallow pills from the porn sites ads. Humiliating him in front of his husband was not enough; his dick decided to tell the whole world. He could hear the doc right after he would close the door: ' _hey Jim, I can't tell you who, but a kpop idol was here today and his cock, haha... '_

Hell no!

Deep in his thoughts and watching only the darkness behind his closed eyes, Jackson didn't notice Mark, who was trying to be the quietest mouse while he lit four vanilla scented candles. Only when Mark put on relaxing orient music, Jackson has jerked awake and opened his eyes to see where his husband was.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark climbed on the bed before turning off the night lamp, leaving only the candles illuminating the room.

"Yien…" Jackson was about to sit when Mark straddled his thighs, still naked and smelling like a forest after the rain. But soon, the vanilla scent hit his nose, and he growled at that. The aromas were melting pleasantly and getting him high in his head.

"Lie down," gently, Mark pressed his front on the mattress, "we have enough time for everything, dear. There's no need to rush things." Mark opened the small bottle of tangerine essential oil and spilled it into his palm. Jackson looked at him over his shoulder as Mark rubbed his palms together, and before he leaned closer and put them down on Jackson's shoulder, he devilishly smiled like he was planning something.

But after Mark pressed his fingers into his tight muscles, Jackson's head has immediately emptied. He groaned, satisfied, and closed his eyes. Mark's slender fingers were working miracles on his body. When Mark started to press harder against the knots, Jackson realized how strained, tight and painful his muscles are. He felt the burnings on places where Mark forced his palms.

" _Fuck…"_ Jackson groaned into his pillow.

Gently like a summer breeze, Mark whispered into his ear, " _Shhhh…"_

Jackson even forgot about the blowjob or about his dick being a _dick_ to him. It was a silly analogy, but it worked for Jackson who's mind kept drifting until he had no idea what was happening anymore and what even ' _a dick'_ is. He was falling in spirals. His body, first painful, was now melting into the mattress.

It's been years since Mark started giving Jackson massages. After his back injury, Jackson had no time to see professionals that often, so Mark began experimenting on him. First, only being friends, Mark felt the awkwardness between them. Months passed, and Mark was so determined in helping his friend that he did a massaging crash curse. Day after day, Mark was getting better, more professional, even knowing the names of the muscles and proper medication. He had learned some of that on the course, some he read in books or on the internet. Jackson never complained about the warm and gentle hands on his body. After their relationship merged into something _serious,_ Mark encouraged himself to put his hands where nobody had ever touched Jackson before.

Mark smiled at that short reminiscence. He was really a lovefool for Jackson – always ready to help him and give him the stars. But for Mark, it was the same as breathing. Love worked as a talisman for him; it always energized him.

"Feels good?" Mark asked, his voice deep.

After twenty-five minutes, Jackson had no idea if verbal communication is possible in his case. He could only groan into his pillow, not being able to move his body, even if he wanted. The music and smells were like a balm on his nerves, while the oil and Mark's presence melted him like he was chocolate.

"Good," Mark smiled, shifting a bit lower, so he had better access to Jackson's lover back. The vast planes of muscles were a view for sore eyes. Jackson's tattoos looked like a painting on canvas. His husband was so incredibly handsome that Mark felt proud blossoming in his belly. Before he could name the feeling, he thought it was only an affection, a feeling that a man can feel when he sees a full muscled frame, but _no._ It was always more, and in Mark's case, when the flower finally bloomed, it was way more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

It was love. Simple as that.

"You're so sexy," Mark murmured, bending forward to place a kiss in the middle of Jackson's spine. He watched as the skin was absorbing the oil thirstily and smiled as he pressed his thumbs over Jackson's tailbone. Jackson grunted then. The pain was evident. Mark dedicated special attention there until he could feel the muscles give in.

"I can't believe you are my husband," cheekily, Mark gently slapped Jackson asscheek, which provoked another low groan from the man under him. "I'm so lucky."

Another groan which Mark correctly listened to as ' _I can't talk. My brain's on standby.'_

"I love you," not only physical connect could relax the body and mind, but also words, and Mark has turned into a magician once he was comfortable and in his safety zone.

"It must feel so good, sweetheart," Mark squeezed the buttcheeks together with his still oily fingers. "I can feel it radiating from your body. You're so warm and soft."

Mark spent another ten minutes massaging and playing with Jackson's ass. The younger was drifting into sleep, and he would probably get in there if he didn't feel a sudden penetration. Mark worked his middle finger into his hole. Smooth with the oil and Jackson's body pliant and submissive, the resistance was almost zero. Mark could do _anything._

"So relaxed…" Mark shifted lower again, bending so he could kiss Jackson right above the crack of his ass. Moving his finger only shallowly, not even trying to brush the prostate, Mark was taking his time. The stretch was good, and Jackson didn't complain. Adding finger after finger, while the clock was ticking and the oil was almost entirely absorbed into Jackson's skin, Mark was four fingers deep in his husband when he decided to push deeper.

Jackson moaned louder than Mark had expected.

" _Aww,"_ he smiled, "baby… I thought you'll be sleeping by now," he teased him innocently.

" _Mark…"_

It was pleasant to hear his name again.

"You are so well stretched for me, Gaga," Mark watched as his four fingers were working his husband open, "do you know how many fingers I have in?"

Jackson shook his head as much as his position allowed him, "no…" he almost whispered, his voice sleepy and hoarse.

"Four." Mark kissed the left side of his butt, "I could, just slid my cock in now, and you wouldn't feel any bit of pain."

"Mark…" it was a plea, a silent cry from Jackson.

"You feel good?"

" _Please,_ more."

"What more? You want more fingers?" Mark asked, surprised. If adding more fingers was what Jackson needed, then with all of his digits in, Mark would soon be fisting him, which was _a hard pill_ to swallow.

But luckily, Jackson shook his head, trying to lift his butt higher, to meet Mark's fingers and feel the friction inside him. He managed to put his left arm under his chest to push his ass higher. Mark smiled at that, gently massaging his ass with his free hand while the other one was still moving inside him.

"You want a prostate massage?" Mark pushed his hand flat against Jackson's ass.

"Yes, _yes… please."_

"Alright," with a smile, Mark straightened himself and eased his fingers out of at once.

The empty feeling made Jackson shiver, but his body couldn't even tense at how relaxed it was. All Jackson could do was crying, moaning, and begging Mark to _do something, anything._

It was like a song Jackson sang to him – the moans words of lyrics for the melody that filled their bedroom. The sweetest cries, most beautiful words he used to beg Mark for releasing. The patience and love Mark poured into each of his moves soon brought its fruits. For nearly fifteen minutes, Mark was playing with Jackson's prostate, kissing and licking his entrance.

"Such a good baby boy," Mark mewled, fastening his fingers, "you deserve the world, my love."

Jackson breathed heavily, hugging his pillow under his head. By now, his hips were up, thighs tensing, and he could feel the straining and tightening in them since Mark didn't get to massage them before he got lost himself in Jackson's ass.

"Will you show me more of your ass?"

It was the most submissive Mark had ever seen him. With no word, right in a second, without complaining, Jackson propped himself on his knees and pushed his ass up while still lying on the pillow.

"Daddy's good boy," Mark squeezed his cheeks, leaving red handprints after, "you know how…"

Mark didn't finish. He lowered himself to push his fingers back into the empty, clenching hole. What he saw was beyond his expectations. Jackson's balls were round and packed. Why the hell Jackson didn't tell him? It was instant, like morphine into veins, Mark's cock twitched in anticipation. The desire to be filled was back. Almost hungrily, he tested the waters by licking Jackson's balls. A long and whiny moan left Jackson's mouth immediately.

"Baby, I want to see your cock," Mark sat on his heels, "come on, roll over."

"No," Jackson complained for the first time.

"Did you just say _no_ to your daddy?"

Jackson put his knees together, closing the godly view for Mark, and obediently rolled on his back. He angled his head on the side, refusing to look at his shame. Before, when Mark had his four fingers in his butt, Jackson thought he's dreaming, that there's no way he wouldn't feel any pain or burning, but Mark would never lie to him. The idea of his whole fist inside made him crack and sobbing inside. After a month, he was more than ready to accept the roughest kind of sex Mark had in his repertoire. All he wanted was to feel full no matter if it was in Mark's tight, clenching hole or the whole fucking fist abusing his ass. Jackson was desperate, horny, stressed, depressed, anxious, and tired.

"Sweetheart," Mark said gently, "open your legs, don't be like that. You were such a good boy until now."

Jackson bit his lip. He couldn't feel anything, maybe he was a fool, and perhaps the oil was messing with his head. Mark was like a drug; all he could do just with a snap of his fingers had to be illegal. Like an alchemist. Nervously he obeyed and opened his thighs but still refusing to look down.

"You are so relaxed, baby, that you didn't even feel it," Mark gasped, "Gaga, you're so beautifully hard."

" _W-what"_ Jackson jerked his head back to look between his legs. "Oh, _god."_

There was that _dick_ standing in his full mass, glaring proudly at Jackson with the single translucent drop peaking over. Relieved, Jackson dropped back on the bed and laughed breathlessly. Now he felt like there was no tomorrow and no yesterday, only he and his healthy, fully functional dick that was brought back by Mark's magic.

"You're a freaking shaman or something," Jackson couldn't help but look again, "a wizard. _No, no,_ an angel. Can angels also heal bad erections? _Yes, you're_ my sexual angel…"

Mark stared at him, wordlessly, and in awe. How was Jackson suddenly so full of energy and laughter? No wonder women sometimes thought about men as about walking dick and balls. Only one look at Jackson being happy beyond words because his cock had stood up in attention like a soldier.

"Alright, I'm your _sexual angel,"_ Mark stroked Jackson's thighs, trying to calm him down. He didn't want to risk losing the massive erection. "One last thing, sweetheart, alright?"

Mark took the bottle from the sheets and poured a small amount of oil into his palm.

"Anything you want, you're a God to me, Yien."

Mark shook his head with a smile at the absurd comparison, "straighten your legs."

Jackson didn't expect Mark to move into his lap, not to do miracles to his cock, but to massage the rest of his body. He began with collar-bones, pectorals, the sides of the ribcage, the stomach, and hips. Slowly he was circling his hands all over Jackson's body. Moving south, Mark avoided his husband's cock and spread the oil over his muscled thighs. Mark muttered a single ' _hot'_ before he dropped a chain of open-mouthed kisses over Jackson's left leg.

By that time, Jackson was breathing heavily, with his eyes closed, body filled with liquid fire, but still relaxed and pliant. Mark observed him, waiting for the right moment before he finally touched Jackson's abandoned cock and mixed the oil with the precome to spread it all over his length. Jackson's body arched, his head fell back with a throaty moan.

" _Yes,_ just like that…" Mark smiled, gently stroking him and wetting, "just lay back and enjoy."

Jackson's mind was blank; the center of his universe was now Mark with his dick in his hand. Waiting for the final blow, Jackson expected Mark's mouth, but when he felt the mattress dip and a sudden tightness, he immediately knew what was happening. Jackson didn't open his eyes. He greedily consumed each of the delicate ring of muscles his cock passed in the way inside of Mark's ass. So easy, with only little resistance, Jackson laughed breathlessly. So, this was the reason why Mark insisted on going back to the bathroom.

"You little devil," Jackson opened his eyes finally, "you son of a fairy."

Mark laughed at that, fully settled on Jackson's cock, " _shhh,_ now. Go back behind your closed eyes and let me do my job as I'm the sexual angel."

Jackson snorted at that, " _babe, you're_ …" a long moan was dragged out of his lungs as Mark swayed his hips sensually.

"I believe I told you to close your eyes." He reminded.

"But _daddy…"_ Jackson whined, still refusing to shut his face.

Mark bent over, resting his hands on each side of Jackson's head, "do you want your daddy to pleasure you, or not?"

"Yes, _god, yes!"_

"Then do as I say: close your eyes and enjoy."

If Jackson called him ' _a God'_ before then, he was now spilling it out of his mouth like a litany. Mark's hips swayed sinfully with his ass massaging Jackson's balls skillfully. Now, Jackson could say that he's got a full-body massage. He was the luckiest guy.

With each slap of his hips, with each breath stuck, Mark was clenching around the cock inside him, trying to push it deeper desperately. His hands sprawled against Jackson's chest as he was moving faster, higher, and demanding more. Jackson tried to keep his promise and not open his eyes, but he couldn't help himself.

He wanted to see the source of the heavenly moans, the source of sinful moves. Thankfully, Mark's eyes were tightly shut as he moved, his palms pressed against Jackson's nipples. Covering Mark's hands with his, Jackson gently squeezed them. Breathlessly, he watched his husband coming undone, shamelessly moaning and asking for more.

Too perfect not to comment on it. Jackson's thighs tensed as Mark suddenly lifted his hips high and then went down roughly, slapping his ass against Jackson's balls.

"Fuck, Mark, _holy shit…"_ he choked, gritting his teeth as he used the last of his willpower not to come immediately.

"You…" a low warning caught Jackson's attention. When he looked up from watching his cock disappearing in the heat of his husband, he met Mark's eyes.

"…can't do even the…" Mark groaned, "simplest…"

Jackson didn't know if he should laugh or beg for forgiveness. It was ridiculous. Mark was completely beyond anything, his cock heavy, springing with each move and leaking everywhere, but he still was able to demand obedience from Jackson.

"I told you…" Mark reached with his hand to touch Jackson's face.

Before that could happen, Jackson quickly grabbed Mark's hips firmly and steadied him only that he could immediately slam into him, knocking out his breath and leaving him gasping with his hand hovering over Jackson. He looked utterly frozen; his mouth opened as Jackson kept fucking into him powerfully.

"Fuck!" Jackson groaned, his feet curling as he was trying to surpass the need to come, " _you… you_ …" he incoherently blabbered before Mark smacked his hand against Jackson's eyes. Then there was only darkness, which intensified the feeling, and dangerously was ripping the orgasm from Jackson's body.

"Yien," Jackson moaned desperately, "I don't… _I don't…"_ the hand on his eyes was sloppily slipping away, but Jackson couldn't open his eyes anymore anyway. "I don't wanna stop fucking you ever!"

Mark hiccupped at the force Jackson used against him. Feeling like a rag doll, Mark was scared that soon Jackson would knock him out of his lap. The pressure on his prostate was electrifying his whole spine as Jackson rammed into him with no regrets. Mark chocked on his moan, as he couldn't stand the feeling anymore, he bent in half, the hand on Jackson's face falling across his mouth to his neck.

"Jack, _please…"_ Mark begged brokenly, "touch me, _please…"_

Instead of that, Jackson grabbed at his nape and kissed him hungrily, his hips slowing down, losing its tempo. Mark felt like he would explode soon if Jackson wouldn't touch him. His guts burned, and he couldn't breathe, so he had to break the kiss to fill his lungs. Jackson ran his fingers through Mark's hair and yanked his head back so he could press his mouth against his neck and suck a lovebite in there. Mark's eyes watered, and his throat closed as Jackson picked up the speed again and fucked into him, still holding him by his hair.

Mark was about to beg him to stop when Jackson suddenly rolled them over, and Mark found himself lying under him, the soft silk sheets cooling off his sweaty back.

"You alright?" Jackson asked, breathing heavily and stroking Mark's flustered cheeks.

It took him a while to respond.

With a delayed nod, Mark opened his eyes. The look Jackson gave him, the depth of his eyes was beyond Mark's ability to describe. He licked his dry lips and lifted his hand to place it on Jackson's biceps, " _fuck…_ what has gotten into you?"

"A month of sex absence," Jackson replied and lowered his head to kiss Mark gently on his lips, "what you do for me, that's… _you_ have no fucking clue, Mark."

"Fine, but…" Mark licked his lips again, "do me gently now, alright?"

"I can't promise," Jackson rubbed his nose against his neck, "you were fucking yourself on me as if your life were depending on it. How could I restrain myself from delivering what you need?"

Mark moaned at that, "a month of sex absence."

Jackson snorted, "you know…"

Mark felt Jackson move his hips, which triggered Mark to clench around his cock and pressing his legs tightly on Jackson's sides. But Jackson didn't do anything; he laid down on Mark, giving them some time to cool down. Mark lifted his right arm and rested it between his shoulder blades.

"Mark…"

" _Hm_?"

"When you told me, you have four fingers up in my ass, _man,_ I…" that was much, "you know like I couldn't feel it at all. If you fisted me, I'm sure I wouldn't feel it too."

Mark gulped at that suggestion, "Jacks, I don't think I could ever… _fist_ you."

"'m just sayin'," Jackson uttered, "it was hot."

"Yeah, you say that about everything that I put in your ass," Mark chuckled.

"No, I like your cock only. You can throw away the toys like right now, and I would be fine with that."

"Maybe later, I can't serve now."

Jackson lifted his head at that, silently searching in Mark's eyes before he brushed their lips together, "I think you can serve me just right."

After that, Mark felt the shift and heard the lube's wet sound and precome mixing in his ass as Jackson started to move in him again. The friction was gentle, warming him up yet again as his cooled body rose at the temperature again. Mark felt that he's getting sick right at that moment. There was no way he's going to function normally in the morning.

Jackson kept his word, and he tried to be gentle as he moved inside Mark's irritated hole. Mark was glad that he prepared himself in the bathroom before because the oil he used surely wouldn't be enough.

"It's been some time since we did missionary," Jackson said, as he moved inside and out, kissing Mark's cheek.

"Because you're picky."

"Am not." Mark could hear the pout in his voice.

"Keep making love to me, will you?" he gently stroked the back of Jackson's neck and finally closed his eyes.

It was lazy, and Mark could feel that the orgasm was losing at its intensity, but at this point, he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was Jackson holding him, rocking into him like he was a fragile cargo, telling him how much he loves him and how much he appreciates everything Mark does for him. Mark wanted praise. _Hm,_ and maybe a kiss would be sweet, a bite, or two, or if Jackson would grab him and press him into the mattress, or if he bent him a bit so Mark could show off his hole. Or… _if._

"You don't mind that I pulled out the _daddy_ card earlier?" Mark asked. He didn't want Jackson to feel uncomfortable if it would happen again.

Jackson grunted, "no."

"Good, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Jackson sighed and propped himself on his hands, "seems like you have a lot to say to me."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. He felt Jackson slowing down until he stilled his hips.

"That…" he lowered his head, his back arching beautifully, and Mark could only wish that he could see the line now, "no fucking bullshit about slow lovemaking. You're bored."

"I'm not bo—" Mark gasped as Jackson suddenly snapped his hips forward, dragging a long moan out of Mark's mouth.

"Yeah, _of course,"_ Jackson smirked.

"No, _Kayee,_ serious-ly…" Mark's breath hitched as Jackson pushed his legs forward and pressed his thighs against the mattress next to his sides.

"How long we fuck, _hm_?" Jackson looked into his eyes, "yet you think I don't know how to read you? A bit of gentleness, sweet words, and then you get bored. Lying all pretty while I can keep shoving my cock into you forever. It would make any difference than just lying there without moving."

"You're so mean," Mark frowned, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from how Jackson's cock was filling him up. He was bent like a pretzel.

"I'm not mean, babe," Jackson kissed him long and tender, "I love you, and I want you to feel good. I want to give you what you deserve, and you neither I have a mood for slow lovemaking."

"Yeah, _I_ bit of…" Mark chuckled, while drawing circles over Jackson's chest with his index finger, "cheated, you know."

"Yeah, like the babe you are."

Mark laughed, "I wanted to talk to you for a bit if everything's fine. We, _uh,_ a bit lost control over there."

Jackson nodded knowingly, "I know. It won't happen again."

Mark smiled at him, "you didn't hurt me, don't worry." He cupped his cheek, "I kind of asked for it."

"Babe, I know that if I hurt you, the first thing I would feel would be your foot kicking my balls. I'm not worried about that, ever." Jackson kissed his palm, "I trust you, and I know you can handle me in any state. That's why you're my _daddy."_

"First of all, I wouldn't kick your precious balls, we just resurrected them, and second, I'm glad you trust me that much."

"I do," Jackson shifted on his knees before he started to move slowly, "more than anyone else on this Earth. More than myself."

" _Mhm_ ," Mark mewled, tilting his head back, "So good, please, don't stop this time, no matter how long it would take. Keep fucking me."

"Your wish is my command, _daddy."_

Mark encouraged Jackson this time, begging him to go faster and deeper and wreck him, make him one with the bed. He couldn't move that much, so it showed on how he destroyed Jackson's back, scratching him and clawing into him. When it was over, and Mark was left gasping and covered with his come and sweet, suddenly, Jackson pulled out, leaving him empty and clenching around nothing.

"What are you doing?" Mark's thighs still shook from the intensity of his orgasm, "Gaga?"

Jackson yanked at Mark's legs, pulling him across the bed together with the sheets until he was positioned in the middle. Mark had no clue what was happening, but Jackson looked determined; the hungry look didn't give him any ideas. All Mark knew was that he was sore, sensitive, and whatever Jackson was planning could result in a fail. Though the still fully erected cock was something else, Mark was still in shock that Jackson didn't come yet. What on Earth did he create? A sex beast?

"Jackie, baby," Mark tried to sweet-talk him, "your cock is brilliant, beautiful, but I had enough. I can't anymore."

"That's alright," Jackson smiled at him, "I'm not putting it in."

"You don't?" Mark watched him, puzzled as Jackson straddled his hips and started to stroke his oversensitive cock. "My _lord,_ are you…"

"Can you do that for me?" Jackson whispered, his voice delicate and tender, " _please,_ babe."

"Yeah, I…" Mark licked his lips, "I don't… think I _can…"_

"It's alright. You don't have to come if you can't. I want you inside. You stretched me so nicely back then it would be a shame to waste it, don't you think?" Jackson smiled before he pushed the head of Mark's cock inside his hole.

 _Holy hell,_ this was on a different level. Mark buried his hands into his black hair, watching Jackson as he started to move on his softening cock. It didn't feel _strange,_ but the feeling was unlike anything Mark felt before. His cock felt different while getting soft inside of Jackson's body. Though the moving body in front of him was sexy as hell, Mark couldn't miraculously order his cock to get hard again. Everything had its place.

"You're softening inside me," Jackson smiled, "it's funny." he giggled.

" _Hey!"_ Mark slapped his thigh, "you wanted it."

"I like it."

"Don't lie."

"Do you feel it different?" Jackson asked as he rolled his lips and clenched around the softening cock.

"It's more sensitive, I would say. I mean, it's… _fragile,_ you know."

"Mhm," Jackson nodded before he closed his eyes and just went in his tempo, sensually rolling his hips and providing an Oscar-worthy show for Mark.

Not much late, Mark felt himself hardening again. It was ridiculous, whatever was in that oil that brought the beast in Jackson. Mark wasn't complaining, of course, but _holy hell._

"Vanilla and tangerine," Mark nodded for himself as he stroked Jackson's thighs.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, baby, _everything_ is perfectly fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you made it here! Thank you! Are we all alright? Are we good? Did you like it? Don't feel embarrassed and talk to me!
> 
> twitter:  
> @foxiemark  
> @AuJark


End file.
